Red and Grey
by Ziny-DiNozzo
Summary: “Holy crap.” She murmured under her breath, “I’m getting married.” ..... Oneshot ..... Meredith/Addison


_Another little Meredith/Addison oneshot :):)_

**Red and Grey**

"Oh my God." She gasped, gazing at the woman in front of her, "Mere…"

Meredith was beaming; she twirled around, the dress spinning around her legs, "What do you think?" She asked,

"Oh my God." She said again,

"Mere you look perfect!" gushed Izzie, beaming almost as much as Meredith,

Meredith looked at her reflection carefully, Cristina walked next to her and Meredith noticed something odd.

"Cristina… Are you… crying?"

"No." Defended Cristina,

"You totally are!" Giggled Izzie, "You're crying!"

"Shut up, Meredith's getting married, I'm allowed to cry!"

Meredith smiled and hugged Cristina, "Thanks Cris."

Cristina nodded then shoved Mere off her, "No hugging."

Meredith laughed, "Iz can you fix her make up?"

Izzie nodded and pulled a reluctant Cristina to a chair, then fixed her eye make up.

Meredith walked back to the mirror. "Holy crap." She murmured under her breath, "I'm getting married."

She looked at her reflection. Her hair was half up, half down, and fell in loose natural looking curls. It was a lighter blonde then normal, having had her hair highlighted only yesterday. Her normally dull blue eyes were sparkling with excitement and anticipation.

Her dress was simple. It was form fitting, showing her curves, the skirt reaching the floor, with no train. She hadn't planned on choosing a white dress, she had considered purple or perhaps green if there was one in an acceptable shade. But white wasn't anywhere on her list, until she saw this dress.

The ceremony started and Cristina, her maid of honour, walked out first, followed by Izzie, and then Meredith with Thatcher. Meredith noticed tears in his eyes and felt a small pang for the man she had only recently started to consider to be her father again. She gave him a small smile and squeezed his arm with her free hand.

Her wedding was set out so she wouldn't walk down the isle. Instead she came through one of the two side doors at the front of the church. Butterflies danced in her stomach and she suddenly wished she hadn't eaten, as well as wishing she had eaten more.

Meredith looked over her guests. She could see Susan and Molly with Laura in the front, a brunette girl who she knew to be her other sister, Lexie, between them. She could also see Alex, Richard, and George. Burke, Mark and other doctors from the hospital. Nancy, Sav, Weiss. Naomi, Sam and their daughter Maya.

Her smile hadn't dropped but her gaze shifted from the guests to the person walking toward her from the other side door.

Addison wore a cute baby blue dress. It was strapless with the skirt shooting out from the waist line. It fit her perfectly and complimented her shape so Meredith felt a whole new longing to be married to this woman for the rest of her life. Addison radiated beauty and literally took Meredith's breath away.

They met in the centre of the alter, either side of the priest. Meredith handed her bouquet to Cristina and Addison passed hers to her own maid of honour, Callie. Thatcher raised Meredith's hand to his lips and kissed her knuckle chastely as Addison's father kissed his daughter's cheek softly. The men placed their daughters' hands together and walked to their seats in the front row.

Meredith felt Addison squeeze her hand gently, and she squeezed back smiling.

'I love you' Addison mouthed.

Meredith nodded softly and mouthed back 'I love you too', something the priest noticed, causing him to chuckle.

When it came to saying their vows Addison went first…

"When I introduced my self to you, I told you I was Addison Shepherd. Not once did I think I would be here, in a church, telling you and all our friends and family how much I love you. I didn't imagine I'd marry you, after all, I was accusing you of sleeping with my now ex-husband."

Meredith bit her lip giggling slightly, as the guest chuckled.

"But I am. Because I got to know you, and even with your dark and twisty, your scary and damaged, I fell so deeply in love I know there is no way in the universe I will go back. This has been the best experience of my life, and from now on I will give you my love every day, not only when we're together, but when we're apart and I introduce myself to others. Because we're married, and I will wear my ring so proudly, and every time I introduce myself I'm going to say that my name is Addison Grey."

Meredith had tears swimming in her sparkling eyes, as did many of the guests. Addison smiled and gave Meredith's hands another gentle squeeze. Meredith wiped her eyes and swallowed before she started to speak.

"The day we met was probably one of the worst days of my life."

Joe, George and Cristina chuckled, remembering the game of 'Whose Life Sucks the Most', and Izzie grinned remembering hissing 'McBastard' to Derek after George told her he was McMarried.

"I tried my best to hate you, and I admit that because as you and most of our medically trained guests know there is truly a fine line between love and hate… It was so hard to look at you because I couldn't hate you. I never could and I know I never will be. Because you saved my best friends life and you're gorgeous and generous. You look like Isabella Rossellini and you're honourable. You save babies lives every day. But I fell in love with you because you're so beautiful in heart, and Addie this, all of this, a wedding and rings and vows that make us and our parents cry. This is no where near enough to show you how much I love you. So the only thing I can say right now is that the worst day of my life has become the best thing to ever happen to me."

Maya stepped out and walked down the isle holding a red cushion, on which lay to rings.

Addison accepted the first ring, and Maya stepped away as Addie spoke. "Meredith, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and devotion to you. And with it you will know I am yours for the rest of my life."

Meredith grinned and Addison slid the ring onto her finger. Maya stepped forward and Meredith took the remaining ring. "Addison, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and devotion to you. And with it you will know I am yours for the rest of my life." Meredith slid the ring onto Addison's waiting finger.

Maya walked a step back and sat in the front row next to Addison's brother. The priest held his hands out, "I now pronounce you woman and wife, and wife and woman. You may kiss the brides."

They did so. Meredith's arms wrapped themselves around Addison's neck as Addison's snaked around Mere's waist, pulling her in closer. They kissed deeply and heard wolf whistles from Callie, Archer, Mark and Alex.

The two pulled away, beaming and laughing, they signed their marriage certificate then ran down the isle together, their hands clasped tight between them.

They had a short break between the ceremony and reception, so the wedding photos could be taken at the church doors. After they were finished Meredith and Addison climbed into a limo and Addison immediately climbed into Meredith's lap kissing her deeply. Meredith laughed and kissed Addison swiftly, smiling up at her.

"I love you."

"I love you too, so, so much." Grinned Addison, she lent down and kissed Meredith again, Meredith grinned and pushed Addie back,

"Let's wait until after the reception." She smirked,

Addison pouted and stole a swift kiss before moving off Meredith and taking her wife's hand. At the reception they ate and drank and shared their first dance. All the time they grinned and held hands, not wanting to leave the other's side. Speeches were made and hugs and kisses were shared between brothers, sisters, mothers, fathers, in-laws, and friends. They cut the cake together and clumsily fed each other, Meredith kissed icing from Addison's lips causing some to laugh and others like Cristina to yell out, "Save it for the honeymoon!"

When it came to traditions the two had decided to throw each of their bouquets and garters. And so the single woman gathered, Addison turned her back to them and on three the flowers flew over her head, straight into Lexie's arms.

As for her garter Meredith had the pleasure to slide it down Addison long leg to many wolf whistles. She threw it amidst the men who fought over it like it was worth a million dollars.

Mark was the victor; he held the fabric on display in his hand, a mischievous smirk on his face.

Next was Meredith's turn. The women regathered and Meredith threw the bouquet, it was caught by Maya who beamed at them, smelling the flowers then running to show her father.

Addison sat Meredith down and knelt on the floor before her. She raised Meredith's leg in the air and slowly moved her hand along Meredith's leg, hitching her white dress up. She pulled the baby blue garter off with a smile, and flung it to the men, who once again fought tooth and nail for it.

This time it was captured by Alex, who stretched and flicked it into George's blushing face. The guests and newlyweds all laughed, and after flicking the item to the floor George joined in.

Everyone was served cake and coffee but when it was over it was time for the bride and bride to say their thanks and goodbyes to all their guests. They were hugged and kissed and congratulated by everyone until there came a guest who must have arrived less then half an hour before.

Derek Shepherd stood before his ex-wife and his ex-girlfriend. He looked unsure of himself, and fiddled with the gift in his hands.

"Who came." Meredith smiled softly, "Thank you."

Derek nodded, "I almost didn't, but uh… I wanted to give you this." He handed Addison the gift, "Could you uh…"

Addison pulled off the wrapping paper and looked down at the gift it was a photo frame, on the left was a picture of Meredith with pink hair and heavy black eye make up. On the right was a picture of Addison on her first day of College just after she'd had a complete makeover. In the middle was a picture of the couple grinning and dancing that Addison knew to be the one Izzie took the night they got engaged.

Tears filled her eyes and she showed Meredith.

"Oh Derek… Thank you."

Meredith hugged him, and then stepped back and Addison took her place. Derek kissed both their cheeks awkwardly. "Congratulations." He told them, "Really." And he left.

Meredith looked at her wife, "Wow." She whispered,

Addison nodded "Yea …Wow."

Meredith stepped so she and Addie were facing each other then looped her arms around Addison's neck. Addison smiled and let her hands find Mere's waist. They kissed softly and slowly, they were in their own little bubble and didn't notice Derek turn to have a last look at them and smile softly at how much they obviously loved each other.

The two pulled back and looked into each others eyes, both smiling. They didn't need to say it again. They both knew the three words that hovered between them. Meredith kissed Addison's lips again shortly, then took her hand and led her through the crowd to their friends.

Cristina greeted them, and as they said final good byes Cristina stood back and whispered slowly under her breath, "Oh my God."

**review xD**


End file.
